Dark Legion
by jayrama
Summary: Three Jedi Knights must face the threats of a new evil.
1. Dark Legion: Chapter One

# DARK LEGION

###  Prologue:

** Night had fallen on Anoth. Talisin gazed out the window at the stars and knew that her conquest would succeed. She had called the others for their first meeting. It was time to put their plan into action. When she heard a noise behind her she turned. **

"We are here." announced Il'yedosk. Talisin could feel the excitement the Trandoshan was feeling. She was eager for action. Beside Il'yedosk, Shraanac was more patient.

"So you have seen who our first victim will be?" he asked. Talisin gave a triumphant grin.

"Yes, the first one is a Wookie." 

"Excellent. A challenge!" Il'yedosk said. She grabbed her lightsaber from her belt and the hiss of the blue blade filled the room. "Well, let's leave. There's no time to waste." 

"Quiet! We can't leave now." Shraanac replied. "Rushing to Kashyyk without a plan will lead to your death. This must be done perfectly, a silent killing." Il'yedosk growled and reluctantly put her lightsaber away. 

"I'm pleased you see it our way," Talasin said, "now sit and we will discuss plans."   
The three shadowy figures sat at the small table and made plans to eliminate Kobacca on Kashyyk. This was only the beginning of a far greater scheme. 

* * *

###  Part 1:

** Trocaan stood on top of the ziggurat on Yavin 4 and optimistic about his mission. He gazed across the land and knew that this would be his last good look at the planet for a long time. **

His friends would be done preparing his ship by now. With the_ Rancor_ ready to go, he would be leaving the Jedi Academy. 

He got down from the ziggurat and went to the landing pad where his ship was ready to leave. His two friends, Nolaa and Endurai, and Master Skywalker were waiting for him. 

Nolaa, Endurai and Trocaan had come to Master Skywalker with a proposition, to create a new Jedi Council that would work along side the Republic. This way the Jedi could easily be dispatched to solve the many conflicts throughout the galaxy. Master Skywalker had been pleased with the idea and had talked with his sister, Leia Organa Solo. Now the 3 Jedi were off to Coruscant to finalize a plan for the rebirth of the Jedi Council. 

"There you are! It's time to go," Nolaa said. Beside her stood Endurai, waiting patiently. 

"I'm very proud of the three of you," said Skywalker, "all of you did well with your Jedi training and I am sure you will all be a great help to the people of the galaxy." 

"We have an excellent teacher to thank," Endurai replied. The Rodian was always modest. 

"Thank you," said Skywalker, "now go out there and may the Force be with you." 

* * *

Trocaan checked the readouts on the _Rancor_ for the last time before lift-off. Everything looked fine. 

"Alright Endurai activate the thrusters," he told his co-pilot. 

As the ship rose the three could see everyone waving good-bye through the viewport. There was Master Skywalker, Kirana Ti, all of their classmates. Even Artoo was there. 

"Engaging forward thruster..." Endurai said. Soon the Jedi Academy was out of sight and they were surrounded by the vastness of space. 

"O.K, prepare to make the jump to lightspeed now." Trocaan said. 

"By the way," Nolaa spoke from behind them, "just where are we going?" 

A place where they could use some Jedi," Trocaan replied, "Coruscant. Get ready, here we go." 

As the starlines streaked and space turned purple, the three Jedi wondered what lay ahead. 

* * *

Trocaan landed the _Rancor_ at hanger bay 37 safely. They were finally at Coruscant. 

"I will get Nolaa from the galley," Endurai said rising from the co-pilot seat. 

Trocaan thought to himself. He and Endurai had been through a lot together. They had met each other as children and their mutual Force abilities bonded them closely. Both their parents had been hiding on the planet Malastare from the Empire, who were out to destroy all Force sensitive beings. By the time Trocaan and Endurai were teenagers the Empire had been defeated. A few years later both of them left for the Jedi Academy. That was where they had met Nolaa. The three of them spent most of their time together at the Academy. 

Trocaan was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a shout. He turned around and saw Nolaa. "What?" he asked. 

"Let's go," she said, "there's someone meeting us in the bay." 

The three of them got out of the ship and were greeted by a woman dressed in a formal suit. Next to her was a golden protocol droid and an older man wearing a general's uniform. 

Leia smiled and shook their hands. "Welcome to Coruscant. Luke told me you would be coming." 

After the three Jedi introduced themselves Leia introduced the man. "This is Senator Gorca. He will be in charge of your affairs." 

He nodded. "If you have any concerns contact me. Unfortunately Leia and myself will be at several Council meetings and won't be available till tomorrow afternoon." 

Trocaan still couldn't believe he was meeting High Councillor Leia Organa Solo. Then again, he and Endurai had felt quite overwhelmed when they first met Jedi Master Luke Skywalker too. 

The golden protocol droid escorted Nolaa, Endurai and Trocaan to their quarters. It was a large building next to the Imperial Palace, kept for important Council members from other worlds to stay in. It was very luxurious. 

Trocaan put his bag in his room and decided to rest for a while. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much rest for the next few days. 

* * *


	2. Dark Legion: Chapter Two

###  Part 2:

** Shraanac quietly walked down the corridors of the Imperial Palace, making sure no one would notice him. Right now Senator Gorca would be giving a speech about some free trade deal in the main audience chamber. Anyone could come and watch, so Il'yedosk would have no problems getting in. **

The thought of Il'yedosk made Shraanac frown. That Trandoshan had a really short temper and a taste for blood. That violent streak made her powerful with the dark side of the Force, but Shraanac still tried to convince Talisin that Il'yedosk was a hazard to their plan. 

He felt the presence of a Force user nearby. It was most likey Leia Organa Solo or her children. He had to be cautious. Shraanac glanced behind him and was pleased to find that no one was following him. He grasped the smooth handle of the lightsaber that was concealed under his robe. He had constructed it when he first began his training. Much had changed since then. 

All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted as he collided into someone. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." said the woman. Shraanac looked up to face her and realized it was Leia Organa Solo; daughter of Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. 

"Think nothing of it." he replied as he quickly turned and walked away. He hadn't expected to run into anyone, especially the sister of Luke Skywalker. But it was obvious she was unaware of the events yet to come. 

She would not trouble them. The plan would succeed. 

* * *

"...and with the completion of the freetrade deal, large supplies of crystolium will be mined on Kothlis and tranported all over the galaxy." Senator Gorca looked out at the crowd and continued. "Both the Bothans and the New Republic will benefit from this deal!" 

As Gorca finished his speech the crowd began to applaud. 

Talisin watched the surveilance monitors as the speech ended. It had been easy enough to subdue the guards. A simple Jedi mind trick had forced the guards to shoot each other. Her part was done. Now Il'yedosk and Shraanac could not fail her. 

* * *

Endurai walked into the audience chamber with Nolaa and Trocaan just as Gorca finished his speech and the crowd began to applaud. He saw that there were many people there, mostly important Bothan and New Republic officials. 

Senator Gorca stood proudly on the stage. His freetrade deal was a success. It would bring great profit to the galaxy. 

Endurai looked around at the chamber. It was large and painted a soft white. Elegent and complex crystal chandeliers hung from several spots on the ceiling. All sorts of exotic plants had been placed by the walls. Endurai even recognized a rare flower from his homeworld. Gorca had chosen an appropriate place to give his speech. The room was comfortable yet breathtaking. He felt completely at ease. 

"Endurai?" Nolaa said cautiously. 

A feeling of dread crept over Endurai. "What?" 

"I have a bad feeling about this." 

Suddenly the room pluged into darkness as the lights faded. 

* * *

Il'yedosk grinned an evil grin. The dark side of the Force could be used for anything from merely short-circuiting the lights in a room to conquering worlds. A pang of disappointment coursed through her for a moment. All her abilities were going to waste. Still, everything was proceeding as planned and would succeed as she desired. 

In her perspective all this sneaking around was nothing compared to an all out battle. The darkside was used to conquer, not hide in the shadows. 

Some day things would go her way... but for now she would follow those weak fools. Her day would come, soon enough. 

* * *

Shraanac looked down at the dead guards, their faces paralyzed with fear. Infiltrating through the stage had been easy. Now the plan rested on his shoulders. It was finally time to take action. 

As he peered into the darkened end of the stage, he saw the faint outline of Senator Gorca. Intensifying his sight throught the Force the figure became clear, as did the crowd. He sensed Il'yedosk's presence nearby, but that was not his concern now. 

Shraanac closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force. He felt it surround him and reach into the deepest depths of the galaxy. The Force held the universe together but could destroy it in a second. 

Invisible fingers wrapped around Gorca's throat. Shraanac began to squeeze the life out of the Senator. Gorca gasped and clawed at his throat. He sank to his knees and weakly tried to call for help. Shraanac could sense the rising anxiety of the crowd. As Gorca took his final breath Shraanac silently slipped into the shadows. 

Quickly walking through the empty corridors of the Imperial Palace, Shraanac made his way to hangar bay 12, where Talisin's ship the _Demon Nova_ was. Il'yedosk and Talisin would be waiting. 

* * *

Nolaa tried to peer throught the darkness. She could sense the tension in the room. She used the Force to stretch out with her feelings. She knew something was very wrong, a disturbance in the Force. Concentrating, she brought light back into the chamber by sending a surge of energy through the lighting systems. Nolaa could feel an emptiness, a feeling of life missing where it had once been. 

Endurai's concerned face showed he knew something was wrong too. He started walking towards the stage. Trocaan gave Nolaa a worried look and they followed him. 

Weaving their way through the crowd of humans and aliens, Endurai led them to the stage. As they stepped onto the platform Nolaa realized why she had felt so uneasy. Something terrible had happened. 

Gorca lay montionless on the stage, his eyes frozen in sheer terror. Leia was kneeling next to his body, a grim yet angry look on her face. 

As the three Jedi came to her side she looked up. "He's dead." 

* * *


	3. Dark Legion: Chapter Three

###  Part 3:

** Trocaan sat silently in the meeting room. To his left Endurai and Nolaa discussed something quietly. Just then Leia walked in. **

"Thank you for joining me. Everything is finally under control. Well, almost everything." 

Leia sat down. "That deal was very important to for the New Republic. The Bothans are not pleased with this turn of events but they are willing to open talks with another Senator." 

"Who could have done this?" Endurai asked. 

"Well, at first the Council thought it was a Bothan fanatic. Someone opposed to opening a free trade deal with the New Republic." Leia replied. "But then we realized how Senator Gorca died." 

"How did he die?" Trocaan asked. 

Leia looked straight at him with a mixture of sadness, anger and something else. Fear? "He was choked. Strangled to death. But there were no signs of stuggle on... the body." Leia continued after a deep breath. "No bruises, scratches or anything. It was like the throat was crushed from the inside." 

The three friends looked at each other and knew. Only Dark Jedi killed in such a swift and silent manner. 

Leia contined. "That is why I have called the three of you here. Being Jedi you would have an advntage others wouldn't in tracking these murderers down. Will you help us?" 

"Yes." Trocaan replied. 

* * *

Nolaa shifted as Trocaan questioned the fifth mechanic in the hangar. The Ugnaut only shook his head. He knew nothing. 

She gazed carfelly around hangar bay 12. Only this hangar and two others had held ships that left immediately after Gorca's death. After the Senator had been killed, no one was given permission to leave the planet. Any ships that had left were under suspiscion. 

The ships from the other 2 hangars were fine. They were simply been going to deliver holoprojecters to Coreillia. But no one could even remember the ship from this bay. It was as if it had never existed in the minds of the machanics and guards. But records showed that a ship had left this bay. 

But so far, nothing. 

Trocaan finished with the mechanic and returned to her and Endurai. "They can't remember a thing about the ship or its occupants. Whoever they were, they worked quickly and quietly." 

Endurai frowned. "Sounds very suspiscious." 

"I just wish we had answers. All we know is that they were Dark Jedi. We don't know where to go next." Nolaa sighed. 

"I could give you answers." 

The Jedi turned to face this new voice. A few feet away stood a thin man in scruffy clothes. He looked at them expectantly. 

"Well," he continued, "don't you want answers?" 

Trocaan felt that the man was no threat, but getting the information they needed would cost them. "Who are you?" 

"You can call me Tramblor. I can tell you're lookin for that Senator's killers." 

Nolaa realized he had real information. Only a few knew that there had been more than one assassin invloved. 

"You've been watching us the whole time." Endurai revealed. 

Tramblor eyed the Rodian. "Yeah. And I was watching those killers when they were here. I've got all kinds of information you need." 

"Well, we would appreciate it if you gave us those answers." Trocaan said sternly. 

"Of course. But there's a price." Tramblor replied. 

"That's blackmail." Nolaa replied. This man had no right to deny them information in such an important case. But the galaxy was full of this type of people. 

"Fine." he shrugged like he didn't care. "Tell Leia Organa Solo that her collegue's death will go unsolved. It's your choice." 

Trocaan sighed. "How much?" 

"Ten thousand credits." he replied confidently. 

Endurai shook his head. Not only was the man greedy but he was asking for a ridiculous amount. "Not likely. We'll give you four thousand." 

Tramblor laughed nervously. "Ten thousand, no less." 

Trocaan felt Tramblor's desperation and knew they would win this one. "Fine. We will take our business elsewhere. I'm sure we can find another person who has expertise in information." The Jedi began to walk away. 

"Wait!" Tramblor called the three of them back. "How about eight thousand?" 

"No." Trocaan said plainly. 

"Uh, six thousand?" 

"No." 

Tramblor sighed. "You kids drive a hard bargin. Five thousand?" 

"Done." Trocaan replied. "Now, the inforamtion." 

"Hey, where's my credits?" Tramblor said. 

"You will get them after we get what we need." Nolaa replied. 

Tramblor nodded. "I must speak to you in private." He glanced fearfully around the hangar. "Let me take you guys to my ship, the _Star Corrupter_. It's not safe here..." 

* * *

Once on board, Tramblor began. 

"Senator Gorca was murdered by three Dark Jedi. Their leader is a human female. Her associates are a human male and a Trandoshan." 

Endurai shuddered. Trandoshans. Violent, half-crazed and with nothing but power on their minds. 

Nolaa spoke up. "I'm still confused._Why_ did they do this?" 

"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue." Tramblor replied. 

"Anything else?" Trocaan asked. 

"Uh... no." Tramblor was lying. They could all tell. 

Endurai looked tiredly at the man. "You do realize we haven't paid you anything yet, right?" 

Tramblor swallowed. "Well, I kinda noticed something else. Their ship is the _Demon Nova_ and I found out they came from Anoth." 

That was all they needed. After paying Tramblor they boarded the _Rancor_ and headed for Anoth. 

* * *


	4. Dark Legion: Chapter Four

###  Part 4:

** Il'yedosk sat in her private quarters, contemplating her future. It would only be a matter of time now. **

Power came to those took action. Talisin and Shraanac were spineless idealists. They could easily be defeated. It was up to her to take control. Il'yedosk imagined how it would feel to taste Talisin's blood and to crush that weakling's bones with her own fangs and smiled. Her victory would be sweet. And if Shraanac got in the way... she imagined the ensuing bloodbath and smiled again. 

Il'yedosk hadn't liked the two Dark Jedi the moment she met them. But sometimes you had to compromise to get ahead, and that's what the Trandoshan was doing. They had met on Nar Shadaa, coming together to perform a important task that would utilize their awesome Force abilities. Only Talisin had been to Skywalker's Jedi Academy for formal training. She had told her and Shraanac it hadn't been helpful. Il'yedosk believed her. 

Talisin had told her and Shraanac about the Academy's faults. So much potential power to be harnessed, only to be wasted of levitating puny rocks and mundane meditation. Talisin's ideals had clashed with her Master's. Sometimes Talisin would smile as she recalled the fear and anguish that crossed her Master's face as he realized Talisin had a great darkness within her. 

Skywalker had tried all he could to bring his pupil to his side, but Talisin was beyond help. Realizing he had to leave the choice of light and darkness to herself, he let Talisin leave. And she chose the darkness. It was a most obvious choice. 

But just because the other two were Dark Jedi, Il'yedosk never felt as if she had to trust or be loyal to them. Shraanac was too passive and weak, barely even a challenge. But Talisin was a dangerous warrior. She also had great ambition and her Force powers were amazing. But Talisin also never seemed comfortable with taking quick and direct action. She was more interested in thinking things through. 

Il'yedosk knew she alone was fit to gain immense power. Working together was the only way to successfully compile the list.Now that the list was complete she could finish the rest of the jobs... without Talisin and Shraanac. No one could defeat her. She alone was worthy of ruling the galaxy. No one would stand in her way. 

* * *

Anoth appeared in the viewport. Trocaan stared at the three-portioned planet. The planet was split into three seperate masses which rotated around each other due to the great gravitational pull. Massive bolts of lightning accompanied the rotation and would ominously light up the purple sky. Trocaan closed his eyes and focused his concentration on the planet. Somewhere down there were three Dark Jedi murderers. 

Nolaa suddenly interrupted his concetration."How do we know which part to land on?" 

Trocaan said nothing but once again concentrated. He drew upon the power of the Force and focused on the journey ahead of him. He felt a cold darkness shroud the upper mass of Anoth. He knew that the Force would lead him to the Dark Jedi stronghold. 

"Land on the upper section of Anoth." 

Endurai eased the repulsors to one third power as the _Rancor_ descended towards their destination. When the ship landed Trocaan released the landing ramp. 

Trocaan, Endurai and Nolaa stepped outside. Anoth's sky was streaked with menacing lightning. In every direction stretched bare, gray, rocky hills. 

Nolaa shivered as the wind howled. Not only was it bitterly cold here but there was more than one dark presence on the planet that chilled her to the bones. The Dark Jedi base was definately off a little to the left over some hills. 

"Their base is over to the left. Agree?" Trocaan asked them. 

Nolaa replied yes. Endurai nodded his agreement. 

Trocaan took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go confront these guys. It's time we set things right." 

* * *

"Why are we here?" Il'yedosk hissed. 

Shraanac growled at her. "Shut up for a second, okay? You will never know if you keep interrupting Talisin." 

Il'yedosk felt her blood boil but calmed herself. She simply gave Shraanac a bitter glare. 

"Quiet! Both of you! This is important." Talisin said slamming her fist on a table. The sound echoed on the walls of the control room in their stronghold. The stronghold was actually the ruins of the base that once sheltered young Anakin Solo. But it had been abandoned as the child had grown up and was now possessed by Talisin, Shraanac and Il'yedosk. It had the barest of technology and defenses, only as much as was needed. Dark Jedi didn't hide behind guns and shields. They harnessed the Force to strike down their obstacles smoothly and efficiently. 

Talisin continued. "Our detectors picked up a ship landing nearby. I am sure it is those Jedi who communicated with the man Il'yedosk missed." She threw a harsh glance at Il'yedosk. 

But Il'yedosk didn't notice. She was rubbing her claws together with an excited look on her face. Shraanac remained calm. 

"We will have to destroy them." he replied casually, as if he were telling someone what color his lightsaber was. 

"We will inihillate them! They are no match for us. We will show them the unimaginable power of the dark side. They will be slaughtered!" Il'yedosk cried with morbid anticipation. 

Then Il'yedosk also realized this was a perfect opportunity. By the end of the day she could be the most powerful being in the galaxy. 

Talisin nodded as she realized her partners were ready to do battle. "Good. I feel their presence close by. Let us send them to their destiny." 

* * *

Trocaan, Nolaa and Endurai climbed the final hill and face the Jedi stronghold. It was a decrepit pile of ruins. In some places the buildings had been completely reduced to rubble. But some parts lay intact, such as the large cylindrical compound near on the right of the ruins. Built by the side of a cliff, the ruins were easy to miss if you weren't looking for them. 

"We should be careful," Nolaa said, "there's probably going to be some security around. Hidden guns, missle turrets, modified assassin droids..." 

"I'm surprised we haven't been ambushed yet." Endurai replied hesitantly. 

Trocaan nodded. "I expected more protection. No one is going to land on Anoth by accident. It's in the middle of nowhere. If anyone is here, it's because their looking for these Dark Jedi. Anyone who comes here is their enemy. I guess they don't feel the same." 

Endurai unclipped his lighsaber from his belt. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared." 

Trocaan and Nolaa did the same and all three ignited their lightsabers. As they walked towards the ruins the hum of the lightsabers blended with the moaning wind. 

Nolaa suddenly stopped. "They're here." she whispered. 

Trocaan and Endurai strained to see in the growing darkness, but saw nothing. "Where?" exclaimed Trocaan. 

As if to answer a massive bolt of lightning surged across the sky, lighting up the entire landscape. Emerging from the base of the cylindrical compound were three figures, their faces indistinct in the darkness. One figure began walking towards them fearlessly and the other two took flanking positions. Then they all ignited their lightsabers. Their leader had a red lightsaber, while the Trandoshan had a blue one and the other had a yellow one. 

Endurai gripped his orange lightsaber while watching the oncoming figures. The leader was a young woman with short red hair and haunting green eyes. On one side was a man with short-cropped black hair and thin lips that were set in a perpetual scowl. On the other side was a female Trandoshan. She grinned savagely with a wicked glint in her eyes. 

"Greetings. My name is Talisin. These are my partners Shraanac and Il'yedosk. Welcome to Anoth." the leader said calmly. "Too bad you will never get off this wretched place." 

Then they attacked. 

* * *


	5. Dark Legion: Chapter Five

###  Part 5:

** The air was charged with tension. Bolts of electricity raced across the sky. As if emphasizing the enormity of the events to come, the winds died mysteriously. The ominous silence was now replaced by the crashes of lightsabers. **

Talisin clashed with Trocaan feverishly. She thrusted her lightsaber smoothly, parried, then thrust again, locked in a spark filled battle. Trocaan whirled his green saber in a grand arc, then sliced at Talisin. She moved to block the cut but he slipped his lightsaber underneath hers. The stroke would have sliced her across the abdomen, but she somersaulted backwards. She then charged forwards and resumed her attack. 

Il'yedosk's blows were agreesive but sloppy. Nolaa batted her opponent's lightsaber away with ease. Il'yedosk saw this and her heart was filled with rage. She attacked Nolaa with renewed intensity. Hatred made Il'yedosk's blows powerful. Nolaa staggered, barely managing to roll aside. Nolaa continued the roll into a half crouch and began parrying Il'yedosk's strikes with concentration. 

Shraanac and Endurai circled each other warily. Then Shraanac quickly sprang on the Rodian, launching a flurry of attacks. Endurai parried but found himself being pushed backwards. Endurai increased his focus. With a fresh reseve of strength, Endurai battled on. Then he threw a strange one handed thrust that pierced Shraanac over his left hip. The wound shocked the Dark Jedi but he resumed his attack on Endurai anyway. 

Endurai lunged again at Shraanac. Shraanac parried the blade high, then ducked his head and whirled in a circle. Using the dark side, he Force pushed Endurai sideways. Endurai teetered, his focus lost and his balance offset. Shraanace thrust his lightsaber without hesitation and Endurai went low to parry, but Shraanac spun and jabbed his lightsaber throught Endurai's chest. 

A scream echoed through the air and Trocaan realized it was himself. He disengaged himself from Talisin and leapt backwards. Endurai sttod for a moment, shocked by the killing blow. Then his arms lowered and he crumpled to the ground. Il'yedosk eyed Nolaa as she backed away from the Trandoshan. She had a look of horror on her face as she realized her friend had been defeated. 

Trocaan suddenly charged at Shraanac, striking at the Dark Jedi as if his own safety meant nothing. He was lost in a haze of rage and frustration, consumed by the grief of losing his best friend. 

The wild assault caught Shraanac off guard. He struggled to keep Trocaan at bay,who had abandoned all caution and pummeled Shraanac with unbelievable fury. 

Talisin watched the duel carefully. The Jedi had opened himself to the dark side and was now making sport of Shraanac. If the young man defeated Shraanac in anger Talisin knew she could bring Trocaan to her side. 

Finally, Shraanac slipped. Trocaan found an opening and hid lightsaber slshed across Shraanac's torso. It was a shallow cut but it stopped the Dark Jedi in his tracks. Shraanac's knees buckled and his saber fell from his hand. Poised above the defenseless Shraanac, Trocaan raised his lightsaber. 

"Trocaan, no!" Nolaa screamed when she finally found her voice. Trocaan's horrifying actions had left her paralyzed for a moment. "Don't kill him, it's the dark side of the Force. Killing him won't-" 

Nolaa's face was twisted with pain. Il'yedosk had thrust her lightsaber clean through Nolaa's left leg. The Trandoshan grinned sadistically. 

Trocaan's eyes cleared. He could feel Nolaa's pain and realized he needed to help her. If he struck down this Dark Jedi and went to the dark side, she would be beyong any help. And so would he. 

Il'yedosk sneered at Nolaa. "At least I didn't chop your head off." 

Shraanac was slowly getting up. Exhausted and broken, he held his lightsaber loosely. He sadly trudged towards Il'yedosk and Talisin. 

Il'yedosk realized the time was right. Quickly stepping forwards she stood before Shraanac. Then with a vicious grin she severed his head from his body. 

The Trandoshan's actions shocked everyone. Trocaan's anger completely vapourized. Never did he want to be such a monster. How could she kill her own partner? The thought sickened him as her backed away from the two remaining Dark Jedi. He could feel Talisin's anger building and didn't want to interfere with the Dark Jedi's wrath. Talisin and Il'yedosk could sort out their own problems. 

Trocaan noticed that Nolaa had crawled to Endurai's side, despite her wound. Joining them, he realized that Endurai was still alive. But his breathing was laboured and Trocaan could feel the spark of his friend's life dimming. 

"Hold on Endurai. Once this is over we'll get you healed." Nolaa said. 

"Yeah, just stay with us a while longer." Trocaan reassured. "Everything's going to be just fine." 

Endurai smiled. "If you say so." Then he gave them a serious look. "Be cautious. Especially of the woman. She'd hiding the full potential of her true dark powers." 

Trocaan could barely concentrate on Endurai's words. He could feel the Rodian's pain and Nolaa's as well, despite the fact that they were dampening the sensations. 

But their biggest concern was Talisin and Il'yedosk. Neither said or did anything, but simply glared at each other. But the three Jedi could feel both Dark Jedi gathering power, surrounding themselves with fiery rage. 

"I sensed your betreyal Il'yedosk." Talisin said. "I knew you would try to strike either me or Shraanac down but I never knew when. You shielded yourself quite well. I know you wish to destroy me, which is laughable, because I cannot be destroy." 

Il'yedosk simply growled. 

"I commend your decision to strike Shraanac down in his moment of weakness. If you had chose to confront me in combat you would have been dead long ago. But still, you wish to fight me now, so you will die." 

The Trandoshan was so angry she could barely contain herself. How dare she? How dare Talisin patronize her! Il'yedosk let out a primal scream and rushed at Talisin. Her eyes were feral and predatory as she held her lightsaber high, ready to strike. 

Talisin moved so fast she became a blur. She moved past Il'yedosk, her lightsaber extended. Her slash almost split the Trandoshan's body in two, but not completely. Instead she stood dazed for a moment, staring at the enormous gash above her waist. 

_How could this happen?!_ Il'yedosk thought with some confusion. _I had so much power!_

"But you could never control the dark side of the Force. You let it control you. You couldn't use the dark powers to its full potential." Talisin explained, reading Il'yedosk's mind. 

"You were always a fool Il'yedosk." Talisin continued. "A conceited, ambitious fool. Never used any strategy or style. So sloppy. Just a mad fit of destruction. That last attack was so open it was pathetic." 

Il'yedosk tried in vain to reply but choked on blood. Then her world grew dark and she saw no more. 

Talisin stared down at the carcass of her former partner for a second. Then she began to smile. She turned back to the Jedi, her gaze falling onto Trocaan. 

"I believe we were in the middle of a duel, Jedi." she said, adding extra venom into the last word. "Will you accept my challenge to continue?" 

Trocaan stood up protectively in front of Nolaa and Endurai and ignited his lightsaber. "I accept your challenge." 

Talisin's smile became a sneer. "Good. Because if you had refuse I would have attacked you anyways." 

* * *


	6. Dark Legion: Chapter Six

###  Part 3:

**Nolaa watched with apprehension. Trocaan was locked in combat with the dangerous Dark Jedi. And it seemed to be an even match. Talisin had great agility and dexterity plus an astonishing amount of sheer power, fueled by evil. Trocaan was adept as well, spinning, leaping and somersaulting with ease. Nolaa was amazed at the intensity of the duel. Never had she witnessed such a battle. Both combatants moved at speeds that made their lightsabers smears of light in the air. **

Talisin grinned manically at Trocaan. "I'm going to kill you." she said as she thrust her lightsaber at Trocaan's heart. "Then your friends will die a slow, painful death at my hands." 

Trocaan remained calm as her parried Talisin's thrust. "Don't try to get me angry. Your plot to lure me to the dark side is a waste of time." 

Talisin's face became a grotesque mask of hatred. "Prepare to be destroyed, worthless Jedi!" 

But Trocaan managed to elude each of her vicious attacks. Nolaa was impressed. He was using every skill he had acquired over the past few years. And still, neither Trocaan or Talisin seemed inferior to the other. 

This would be a long battle. 

* * *

Trocaan had never expected to battle a Dark Jedi this powerful. But he also never expected that he would be powerful and experienced enough to hold his own against a warrior of this calibre. That was an uplifting thought. 

But there was a problem. Slowly but surely, Talisin was gaining the upper hand. Quick and supple, she whipped her lightsaber around with psychotic confidence. Sooner or later Trocaan would make a mistake. An when he did... 

_I can't defeat her!_ Trocaan thought. _She's too powerful for me. _

Mo sooner had the thought entered his mind, he felt a sudden surge of energy. His mind became crystal clear and he was almost overwhelmed with a sense of serenity. He wrapped himself with the Force, letting it saturate his entire body. 

It was Nolaa and Endurai. Sensing his despair they were giving him their own ebergy, their own Force powers. 

Talisin backed away with a look of horror._How did he suddenly get so powerful?!_ she wondered angrily. _I'd better finish him off before it's too late._

Trocaan felt so empowered. Imbued with this new energy he realized he could win. Not only for himself and his friends, but for Talisin as well. 

Closing his eyes he drew upon all the light side energy surrounding him and concentrated, pulling it into a tight ball within himself. 

Talisin was wary. "What are you doing?! Don't bother. All your efforts will go to waste once I destroy you." 

Trocaan ignored the threat. But he answered her question. "I'm going to save myself and I'm going to save you." 

"Save ME?!" Talisin mocked. "Don't delude yourself, being all righteous and idealistic. You can't save me... and you cannot save yourself either. Prepare to die, Jedi!" 

With a savage cry she lauched herself at Trocaan, who stood with his eyes shut. Defenseless and calm. 

His eyes snapped open and a great light surrounded his body. Talisin abruptly stopped, not comprehending what was happening. 

A massive wave of light energy shot out of Trocaan and illuminated the entire area. until Talisin was completely enveloped by the light. 

Trocaan smiled. The light was pure light side energy. It would cleanse any evil from Talisin and restore her fully to the light side of the Force. She would become and ally. A friend. 

The light evaporated in a shower of rainbow colours. Trocaan was amazed by the display; Nolaa and Endurai watched in awe as well. 

The light faded and Trocaan saw what remained. 

Nothing. 

No one. 

Talisin was gone. 

_What happened?_ Trocaan wondered. He looked around but the woman was nowhere in sight. 

Then he realized what happened. The nergy was supposed to obliterate any evil. Trocaan had assumed that Talisin's eviltendencies would be erased by the light. He hadn't considered what might have happened if Talisin was so corrupted that there was no goodness in her. 

The energy destroyed evil. So Talisin had been destroyed. 

Trocaan was saddened. He tried to help the Dark Jedi but failed. 

"It's not your fault, Trocaan." Nolaa said, sensing his sadness. 

"What she says is true." Endurai added with a laboured whisper. "You gave her a chance to secure her redemption and renounce the dark side of the Force, but she never accepted your offer." 

Trocaan walked over to his friends and knelt at Endurai's side. He knew what they said was true. It wasn't his fault that she had rejected the light side. 

"Trocaan. You were suberb." Endurai croaked, using the word he reserved for especially amazing events. "Not only did you avoid falling to the dark side, you tried to forgive and accept a Dark Jedi as an ally." 

Nolaa looked from Endurai up to Trocaan. Her face was weary and her eyes weren't very focused. But her spirit glowed with pride and joy. "You should be proud of what you accomplished, Trocaan." 

"Right now I'm more worried about the two of you." Trocaan replied. Nolaa had bandaged her leg with a scrap of her cloak and was drfiting in and out of a Jedi healing trance. Trocaan knew she was in a fairly stable condition. Endurai on the other hand... 

Endurai grasped both Trocaan and Nolaa's hands. "I will soon be one witht the Force." 

"No! Endurai, I won't let you die." Trocaan wiped away a tear. 

The Rodian smiled slightly. "There is no death. Only the Force. Remeber that." 

Trocaan nodded. 

"I will not be dying in vain..." Endurai continued slowly, "in my last moments I aided you in a feat never before seen. Have you..." Endurai paused to take a breath, "... have you ever heard of Master Skywalker doing what you just did?" 

"No." 

"Well then. I die but I have done a great service... I helped you in battle. And by doind so, you can now live on and continue to serve the Force. I helped save you and make you stronger... I wouldn't change anything..." 

Endurai's voice faded. He gave Trocaan and Nolaa's hands a weak squeeze and closed his eyes. 

"Good-bye, Endurai." Nolaa whispered. 

Together the two humans watched their friend fade away, now one with the Force. 

* * *


	7. Dark Legion: Epilogue

Dark Legion: Epilogue

Epilogue: 

Within the solitude of the Jedi Academy, Luke stood up from his chair and stretched. He had been reading Nolaa and Trocaan's official documentation report of what had transpired amongst the dark Jedi for the last few months. What his pupils had found was an astounding plot of darkness. 

The dark Jedi Il'yesdosk, Shranaac and Talisin had been sytematically eliminating beings across the galaxy with even the slightest amount of Force sensitivity. There had been hundreds; Humans, Hutts, Bith, Bothans and even one Wookie. The late Senator Gorca had been their latest target, but by good fortune Master Skywalker's students had been there. 

_Guided by the Force, no doubt._ thought Skywalker. If it hadn't been for them, Talisin would have continued to search the galaxy for innocent victims that she and her twisted followers could eliminate, greatly reducing the amount of Jedi in the galaxy. It was a horribly clever plan. He was proud that his students had stopped them. But not without sacrifice. Endurai had become one with the Force. Skywalker knew that even at the end, the Rodian had guided his friends to victory. 

Skywalker scanned over the report one last time. It would be entered into the Jedi Holcron he was keeping. Another chapter in the trials of the Jedi Knights. 


	8. Dark Legion: Epilogue

Dark Legion: Epilogue

Epilogue: 

Within the solitude of the Jedi Academy, Luke stood up from his chair and stretched. He had been reading Nolaa and Trocaan's official documentation report of what had transpired amongst the dark Jedi for the last few months. What his pupils had found was an astounding plot of darkness. 

The dark Jedi Il'yesdosk, Shranaac and Talisin had been sytematically eliminating beings across the galaxy with even the slightest amount of Force sensitivity. There had been hundreds; Humans, Hutts, Bith, Bothans and even one Wookie. The late Senator Gorca had been their latest target, but by good fortune Master Skywalker's students had been there. 

_Guided by the Force, no doubt._ thought Skywalker. If it hadn't been for them, Talisin would have continued to search the galaxy for innocent victims that she and her twisted followers could eliminate, greatly reducing the amount of Jedi in the galaxy. It was a horribly clever plan. He was proud that his students had stopped them. But not without sacrifice. Endurai had become one with the Force. Skywalker knew that even at the end, the Rodian had guided his friends to victory. 

Skywalker scanned over the report one last time. It would be entered into the Jedi Holcron he was keeping. Another chapter in the trials of the Jedi Knights. 


	9. Dark Legion: Epilogue

Dark Legion: Epilogue

Epilogue: 

Within the solitude of the Jedi Academy, Luke stood up from his chair and stretched. He had been reading Nolaa and Trocaan's official documentation report of what had transpired amongst the dark Jedi for the last few months. What his pupils had found was an astounding plot of darkness. 

The dark Jedi Il'yesdosk, Shranaac and Talisin had been sytematically eliminating beings across the galaxy with even the slightest amount of Force sensitivity. There had been hundreds; Humans, Hutts, Bith, Bothans and even one Wookie. The late Senator Gorca had been their latest target, but by good fortune Master Skywalker's students had been there. 

_Guided by the Force, no doubt._ thought Skywalker. If it hadn't been for them, Talisin would have continued to search the galaxy for innocent victims that she and her twisted followers could eliminate, greatly reducing the amount of Jedi in the galaxy. It was a horribly clever plan. He was proud that his students had stopped them. But not without sacrifice. Endurai had become one with the Force. Skywalker knew that even at the end, the Rodian had guided his friends to victory. 

Skywalker scanned over the report one last time. It would be entered into the Jedi Holcron he was keeping. Another chapter in the trials of the Jedi Knights. 


End file.
